This application deals generally with apparatus which activates and dilutes a polymer. In activating a polymer, compact molecules are uncoiled and extended so that they can perform their task. Some of the uses of activated polymer are purification of water, dewatering of sludge, separating mined materials from water and improving the flow of a liquid through a pipe. Very generally, liquid polymer is available in two configurations: emulsion polymer and solution polymer. Actually, the term "solution" polymer is somewhat of a misnomer; the polymer molecules are actually suspended in the water. Emulsion polymer is much more expensive but also is much more effective. However, the use of emulsion polymer has only recently begun to become widespread. Solution polymer, on the other hand, has been used for many years and is preferred by many because of its low cost. Often times, it is merely a matter of individual preference.
The above-identified application discloses an apparatus which activates and dilutes a polymer, particularly an emulsion polymer. Such apparatus activates and dilutes emulsion polymer in a highly efficient and effective manner. In certain instances, it is desirable to be able to activate and dilute a solution polymer.
The pump used in the apparatus disclosed in the above-identified application uses a diaphragm-type pump which is highly effective in pumping an emulsion polymer. However, solution polymers tend to be more viscous. A diaphragm-type pump is not capable of pumping the solution polymer at sufficiently high rates to be efficient.
Certain polymers, when activated and diluted by the apparatus disclosed in the above-identified application, tend to congeal at the inlet.